Alice (Therlishia Saga)
MAJOR WORK IN PROGRESS!!! Made by Lisylhis Music To Set The Mood Summary Alice is the Avatar sent down by the Goddess Therlishia to monetize Shiryu Rain after she taken a liking to him. Currently, Alice is the teacher of Rain. Appearance and Personality Alice has blond hair that's tied to a pony-tail. When untied, it reaches to her hips. Her eyes are a glowing cyan blue and her physicality is slim. Her usual attire consists of an old-styled blue and gold dress that has a white buttoned-up shirt underneath. Sometimes though she simply wears the buttoned-up shirt and a long dark blue skirt. Alice at first glance seems clumsy and quiet, nearly always keeping to herself. She seems to not see what's around her, and sometimes acting shy. In reality though, this is all mostly an act. She does keep to herself most of the time, but Alice is more snarky and outgoing around the ones she's comfortable talking with, nearly always makes sarcastic remarks, innocent jokes, or puns whenever she gets the chance. But, she's also extremely analytical, more-so than Rain, seeing through even the slightest of body language, or wordplay. She's not at all as smart as Rain overall, but her skill with Magic and wordplay are unmatched, even by him. She holds a certain grace to her, even if she has outbursts of jokes most of the time, having times where she seems inspirational and motivational. Alice has never displayed combat skills outside of training or teaching, but it has been stated multiple times that her skill with a weapon & Magic exceed what regular mortals can even comprehend on Therlishia. Personal Stats Date of Birth: 'Unknown '''Birthplace: '''Therlishia '''Weight: '''Unknown '''Height: '''5'5 '''Laterality: '''Ambidextrous '''Eye Color: ' 'Hair Color: ' '''Likes: Dislikes: Hobbies: Values: '''Unknown '''Status: Alive and active () Affiliations: ''' '''Previous Affiliations: Occupation: ' 'Alignment: 'Neutral to Lawful Good (Even though she makes quite a bit of snarky remarks on the subject, Alice is actually really loyal and follows plenty of laws and rules) 'MBTI: INFJ Color Identity: '''Gold/Cyan '''Extra Music: The musics does not belong to me. All rights go to the respectful owner(s) * WIP Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B physically, at least Low 2-C with spells Name: Alice Origin: Therlishia Saga (Part of the Therlishia Verse) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Avatar of Therlishia Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Master H2H Combatant, Weapon Master, Infinite Amounts of Mana and Resa (via being an Avatar), Magic, Magic Teleportation, Portal Creation, Statistics Amplification (via her Magic. This Magic is what she uses most often), Elemental Manipulation (Is able to enhance her weapons with any element, including ones from the Periodic Table), Enhanced Senses (Able to hear sounds not perceivable by regular human beings), Blessings (via being an Avatar. Grants her Immortality (type 1, 3, 7)), Power Nullification (Is able to deconstruct anything Magic related. It's more along the lines of Conceptual Manipulation, but limited to Magic only. She's been shown to deconstruct Magic up to her level. She uses this Magic as consistently as her Stat Amp Magic), Precognition & Clairvoyance (via her Magic), Hax Resistance (via her unique Magic. Works similarly to Gyrohem's Willpower Defense and the Emblem Orb. Alice is only able to resist at least 50% of the abilities listed on the link), Regeneration (High-Godly. Existence Erasure does nothing to her), stated to have all of the powers of Rain and Ren Attack Potency: At least City level physically (Comparable to Rain), at least Universe level+ 'with spells (Stated even if both Rain and Ren combined their max power, they would not be able to defeat her) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ physically (Comparable to Rain), Infinite Speed with spells (Comparable to both Rain at full power and Ren in Goddess of Corruption) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class '''physically, at least '''Universal+ with spells Durability: At least City level physically, at least''' Universe level+''' with spells Stamina: Limitless (Avatars don't run out of stamina) Range: Extended melee range with a weapon, Universal+ with spells Intelligence: Being the teacher of Rain, Alice has quite a bit of wisdom on the world, even though she prefers to stay neutral in subjects such as good or evil. She's a heavily analytical person, even by supernatural standards. It is also said her skill with fight, weapon and Magic are incomprehensible to mortals, showing this by easily beating Rain in H2H and sword sparring. Weaknesses: Alice is usually lax and carefree whenever she fights, not going full-power straight away. Other than those, none notable. Standard Equipment * WIP Notable Abilities, Attacks, or Techniques * WIP Feats *WIP Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Trivia/Notes * WIP Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Lisylhis' Pages Category:Protagonists Category:INFJ Characters Category:Mysterious Characters